Marshall
Were you looking for the mercenary group lead by the same character? 'Marshall '''is a the main antagonist of Jackson Wick, and a minor antagonist in its sequel. He is portrayed by Chris Lombardo. Biography Not much is known about Marshall's early life, but it has been revealed that he has held a hatred for Jackson Wick since the day he learned of Wick's existence. Assassination Eventually, for unknown reasons, Wick and Marshall would come into direct conflict, with both wanting the other dead. Marshall, understanding how dangerous Wick was, went into hiding at a small safe house, and surrounded himself with guards. Wick inevitably tracked down the safe house, though he was not aware that Marshall was inside, instead believing it empty but containing information on Marshall's whereabouts. Wick snuck into the safehouse's basement, killing the guards there. Before Wick even had the chance to search for information, Marshall himself came down to investigate. The two met eyes, but Marshall turned and ran to an upper level in the safehouse before Wick could react. Marshall alerted the rest of his security, who were quickly dispatched by Wick. Wick entered the safe house's upper level, where Marshall again attempted to confront him. This, however, was a distraction, as another guard hiding nearby jumped Wick and surprised him, temporarily disarming him. Just as Wick killed the guard, Marshall shot him twice, seemingly injuring him. Marshall then confronted Wick, making strong demands of him. This proved to be a mistake, as Wick then pulled out his derringer and shot Marshall point blank, seemingly killing him. Post-Assassination Attempt After his near-assassination, Marshall gathered a much larger and well-armed force of mercenaries, preparing to take revenge on Wick. A year after the attempt on his life, he would send these men to attack Wick at his residence, led by Wilden, a very elite (and mysterious) mercenary. Unfortunately for Marshall, Wick would again defeat the majority of the mercenaries, Wilden included. Making matters worse, Elijah, a nigh invulnerable assassin-robot unaffiliated with Marshall, simultaneously arrived at the residence looking for Wick, killing one of Marshall's few remaining mercenaries in the process. Marshall witnessed the confrontation between Wick and Elijah, seeing Elijah overpower Wick but Wick ultimately 'defeating' Elijah by a small margin. Marshall then confronted the wounded Wick with his last remaining guard, telling him that he had no escape, and also voicing his intentions to acquire assassination-robots like the seemingly dead Elijah. To Marshall's pleasant surprise, Elijah rose up, supposedly preparing to kill Wick. Elijah then told Wick he wasn't associated with Marshall, and the two teamed up, preparing to attack Marshall and his guard as police approached the house. What became of Marshall afterward is unknown. Personality & Skills As a stark contrast to Jackson Wick, Marshall is quite cowardly and runs at the first sight of danger. However, he is cocky, and foolishly approaches a wounded Wick believing him to be less of a threat. Marshall does have advantages in his rather large amount of influence and cash, and has a significant number of mercenaries under his service, negating his need for individual skill. He also arms himself with a handgun, which offers him sufficient personal protection. After his nearly-fatal first encounter with Jackson Wick, he hired a more competent security team, and always had at least one armed guard in his presence for protection. Equipment Marshall carries a well-worn Glock 17 handgun with an olive drab frame, which he uses to shoot Jackson Wick twice. In the sequel, Doppelganger, Marshall continues to use his Glock 17. Quotes ''"Internal improvements or your death Jackson, pick one." Trivia * Just as Jackson Wick is loosely based on Andrew Jackson, the 13th President of the United States, Marshall is based on John Marshall, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court during Jackson's presidency. In the real world, Marshall and Jackson were frequent opponents and had very different political philosophies. Marshall is also loosely based on Iosef Tarasov, a character that appears in John Wick (2014), portrayed by Alife Allen. Gallery Jacksonwick marshall.png|Marshall confronts Wick. Jacksonwick marshall1.png|Marshall confronts Wick a second time. Appearances * Jackson Wick'' ''(first appearance) * Doppelganger Category:Jackson Wick Category:Jackson Wick Characters Category:Characters Category:Completed Pages Category:Everything Category:Jackson Wick Film Series Category:Chris Lombardo Category:Antagonists Category:Doppelganger Category:Doppelganger Characters